Samosa
by RAI-THE NIGHTQUEEN
Summary: light one.. peep in..


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Happy Janmashtami to all friends.. here I am with a light os.. actually idea came in my mind after reading Bidya's review.. thank you Bidya.. :)

and also thanks to Padmini, Guest, GD,June, abhirika nd duo's princess, SGJ, Samazhv, Krittika didi, priya, ROCKIND DUO, DA95, kirti, Daya's jaan, FAD, Abhi-ya fan, masooma, Guest, kashyaprfg, D, Daya's lover..

 **THE STORY:**

Daya opened the door.. entered and closed the door..

Daya: kya hua boss.. itna busy ho ki darwaza bhi nehi khol paye.. mujhe chabi se kholne ko keh diya? baat kya hai?

He was step towards the kitchen where Abhijeet was doing something and he was too busy in doing that..

Abhijeet: Daya pehele fresh ho ja.. phir aa.. usse pehele nehi..

Daya stopped in his way.. and made a irritated face..

Daya: kya boss.. thorasa to aane do na.. promise mai kisi bhi chiz ko haat bhi nehi lagaunga.. tumhare siwa..

Abhijeet: bakwas band kar aur jaa.. jaake fresh ho jaa..

Daya: bossss.. bureau se kab ka nikal aaye ho tum.. tabse tumhe nehi dekha.. dil mei uthal puthal ho rahi hai.. tumhe dekhne ke liye dil besabar ho rahi hai.. aankhe..

he stopped saying further.. seeing Abhijeet peeing out from kitchen with fiery eyes..

Abhijeet: ho gaya tera?

Daya being a good boy nodded in yes..

Abhijeet: to mahashay ko kaha gaya hai wo karke mujhpar kripa karein to achha hoga..

Daya: jaata hu jaata hu.. huh..

and he went from there..

Abhijeet shook his head..

After sometime Daya came back..

Daya: aa gaya boss..

Abhijeet: hmm.. baith.. aata hu mai..

Daya: hmm.. he sat on the couch.. and rested his head while closing his eyes..

Daya: waise Abhi.. tum aaj bureau se jaldi se kyu aa geye? Acp sir bol rehe the ki tumhe kuch jaroori kam hai is liye tumne unhe keh kar aa geye.. kya kaam tha boss? ho gaya kya?

Abhijeet: yeh kaam tha..

Daya heaing Abhijeet's voice opened his eyes.. and found him standing in front of him..

holding a plate.. full of Samosa..

Daya was surprised..he smiled broadly.. but his smiled vanished just then..

Daya: yeh kya hai?

Abhijeet: dikh nehi raha? samosa hai.. he kept the plat on the table.. and sat beside Daya.. Daya turned towards him.. and asked..

Daya: matlab kya hai? tum samose banane ke liye ghar jaldi aa geye?

Abhijeet was stating at him continuously.. seeing that Daya said..

Daya: nehi tum jaise bole na ki yeh kaam tha.. aur mere samne yeh samose le kar khare hue the.. mujhe aisa hi laga.. sorry.. haa.. aab batao thik se kya kam tha..

saying that he forwarded his hand to take one piece of samosa..

Abhijeet: sahi samjha tune.. yehi banane ke liye jaldi aagaya mai ghar..

Daya took back his hand.. and looked at Abhijeet with total confusion and astonishment..

Abhijeet: aare.. ruk kyu gaya? lena.. aur bata kaisa bana hai..

and he himself forwarded his hand to take it.

Abhijeet: ruk mai khilata hu tujhe..

Daya: ek min boss.. mujhe kuch samajh nehi aa raha.. Senior Inspector Abhijeet.. week day par.. Acp sir se.. kuch Jaroori kaam hai.. yeh bol ke.. Jaldi ghar aa geye.. SAMOSE banane ke liye? and you are saying I have to believe this... howwwww?

Abhijeet: aare yaar.. ekdin mai half day nehi le sakta? kdin samosa nehi bana sakta? huh.. chal jaa.. nehi khana hai to bata hi de.. bahana kyu bana raha hai..

He made a sad face.. and stood up to go..

Daya(grabbed his hand): aare aare aare boss.. naraz kyu hote ho? baitho na.. (he pulled him and made him sit down again). mai khata hu na.. pehele tum puri kahani batao..

Abhijeet(with irritated face): kaisa kahani?

Daya: Abhi.. kuch to hai jaroor.. kuch special.. batao na batao na.. kaunsa khush khabri hai? hey shaadi kar rehe ho kya?

Abhijeet: maar khani hai?

Daya: nehi samose..

Abhijeet: offf Daya.. mera sir mat kha aur samosa kha chal..

Daya: uhun..pehele kahani.. Abhijeet was going to say something. but Daya stopped him by saying.. ) kahaniiii..

Abhijeet: to sun.. usdin jab tu aur mai.. woh bike walo ke piche pare the na.. to subha.. mai ek samose ke dukan ke taraf khara tha..

Daya: haa..

Abhijeet: mujhe bhook lagi thi.. to maine samose kharid liye.. maine tujhse pucha ki tu khayega? tumne mana kar diya..

Daya: haa kyuki mai to road ke opposite side par tha.. mai kaise jata tumhare taraf?

Abhijeet: wohi to.. yeh baat to mujhe bhi pata tha.. phir bhi maine kharid liya samosa.. aur khane laga.. bhook to tujhe bhi lagi thi.. tu to chay pi li bas.. mujhe na bohot bura laga dekhhe.. mujhe kharid na hi nehi chahiye tha.. tujhe samose itne pasand hai.. maine tujhe bina diye kaise kha lia?

tab se dil mei yeh baat khatak rhi thi.. mai usi din tujhe la ke khilana chahta tha.. par socha nehi.. aapne haat se bana kar khilaunga tujhe..

par mujhe to banana nehi aata tha.. isliye cooking ka ek book kharid laya tha.. aur aaj bureau mei koi case nehi tha. jyada kaam bhi nehi tha.. to socha ghar jake try karta hu.. Daya jab ghar aayega to dekhhe khush ho jayega..

he told the whole story in a go without looking at Daya.. he was waiting for any reply from Daya.. but didn't get.. so looked at Daya..

Daya was looking at him with open mouth..

Abhjeet(in low voice): khake dekh na kaisa bana hai.. peheli bar hai to sayed.. he looked down..

Daya: Abhi..

He looked at Daya.. and Daya hugged him tightly.. Abhijeet gave him the same reply..

Daya: boss.. tum mujhse itna payaar kyu karte ho? boss.. usdin mai udher kaise jata? agar wo dono haat se nikal jate to? isliye mai nehi aa paya tha..

they separated..

Daya: usdin nehi kha paya tha to kya hua? kisi aur din kha lete na hum dono milke.. uske liye tumne itna kuch.. (he smiled) Boss.. koi jaroorat nehi tha.. aur savh mei.. mujhe bilkul bhi bura nehi laga tha..

Abhijeet: mujhe pata hai.. par mujhe bura laga tha.. tu mera chota bhai hai.. aur koi bara bhai aapne chote bhai ko khilaye bina khud khata hai kya? lekin maine kha lia..

and he made a extreme sad face..

Daya laughed lightly.. and cupped his face..

Daya: mela Abhi.. ( he placed his head on his shoulder.. and kept his hand around his hand.. ) tum to mujhse bhi bara pagal nikle.. I love you boss.. mujhe samjh nehi aa raha hai ki mai tumhe kya kahu.. I just love you Abhi. dher sara payar karta hu tumse..

Abhijeet(smiled and caresed his head): janta hu re..

Daya smiled and held his hand which was on his cheek.. but Abhijeet flinched on that..

Daya: kya hua boss?

Abhijeet: kuchnehi.. wo...

Daya: dikhao mujhe.. he took his hand with care.. aare jala kaise?

Abhijeet: wo.. fry karte waqt... wo tel garam tha.. to lag gaya..

Daya: bosss.. dekha.. dekhhe karna tha na? (he gave a soft kiss on his palm..) ruko mai abhi oinment laga deta hu..

Abhijeet(smilingly): mera dard to thik ho gaya.. tune kishi de diya na.. to thik ho gaya..

Daya: bacpana band.. baitho chupchap.. mai le kar aata hu.. and he went away..

Abhijeet: bachpana karta hai yeh.. aur bolta hai mujhe.. achha are yeh samose thand ho gayi yaar.. kha le pehele..

Daya: aa raha hu aa raha hu..

and he came back after few moments.. and applied it on Abhijeet's injured hand..

Daya: hmm.. ho gaya.. dard ho raha hai na?

Abhijeet: nehi koi dard ward nehi hai.. tu kha yaar pehele..

Daya: haa khata hu.. and he took one and bit it..

Abhijeet was looking at him with so many hopes.. "kaisa hai?"

Daya(while chewing): umm.. boss.. aa.. tum yeh peheli bar bana reho hoooo..

Abhijeet(with sad face): achha nehi bana hai.. achha chor.. mat kha.. hum kal bahar se kharid ke kha lenge.. thik hai..

Daya: are boss maine aisa kab kaha ki achha nehi hai.. mai to bas bol raha tha ki tum yeh peheli baar bana...

Abhijeet: haa.. sorry sorry.. galati ho gayi.. mai ise phenk deta hu.. tu bhi mat kha..

Daya: tum nehi khaoge?

Abhijeet: nehi chor. tu de.. mat kha.. (he was about to take the rest of that samosa which was still on Daya's hand)..

Daya: are kya kar rehe ho? Yaar.. mai tumhara dushman hu kya jo mujhse yeh chin rehe ho?

Abhijeet: chin nehi raha hu.. bas tu phenk ise.. tabiyat kharab ho jayegi to?

Daya: yummy samose khane se kisika tabiyat kharab hota hai yeh kabhi nehi suna maine..

Abhijeet: haa wo... (he stopped for a while and said) kya matlab?

Daya: offfo.. bossss.. yeh bohot achhha bana hai.. just yummy... maza aayaga boss.. yeh bohot bohot bohot hi achha hai.. mai to yeh keh raha tha ki yeh tum 1st time bana rehe ho ki 10th time.. boss it's too good..

Abhijeet smiled ligtly..

Abhijeet: sach?

Daya: haa.. tum khake dekho.. and forwarded the plat to him.. Abhijeet was about to take one but Daya moved the plat to the other side..

Daya: sorry boss.. ek pura samosa aaj tumhare naseeb mei nehi hai.. yeh mera wala le lo.. adha bacha hai abhi bhi.. yeh kha lo.. is plat se ek bhi tumhe nehi milega.. hehehe.. byeeee.

and he went to his room..

Abhijeet: Daya ke bachhe.. ruk tu.. achha pehele mai yeh khake to dekhu kaisa hai. and he ate that.. ummm.. are sach mei achha hai.. achha nehi bohot achha bana hai.. wah Abhijeet.. you have done a great job.. oye Daya.. mujhe de yaar.. sara tu khayega kya? Daya?

he too ran towards Daya's room...

 **After thatwhat happened with those samosas, I don't know.. :P.. Friends. how was it? let me know please.. sorry for the mistakes.. :(**

 **be happy.. make happy..**


End file.
